Its the end of the world as we know it
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: By some freak accident, Jhonen and Johnny have body switched and reality switched! Plenty of nugaty fun-ness for you to enjoy. Chapter 6 is FINALLY UP, please enjoy (its gettin' gooood)
1. Default Chapter

In reply to your reviews: aaaAAAWWW!! Ya'll actually like me!! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!! I give you all a monkey for Christmas. (Or a Gir plushy, you like Gir yes?). Anywho, this story got the most votes from my count. It may take 3-4 chapters to finish, but I think this will be my best fic. "Patience is a virtue". So DEAL WITH IT!! Hehe..*Starts wrapping your gift *

   I DO NOT OWN JHONEN VASQUEZ!!! His parents own him!! Johnny belongs to Jhonen, and I am an obsessed fan to JTHM…it's a vicious cycle I tell yah. Anywho read my fic with ALL YOUR GOD FORSAKEN HEART!!! 

Enjoy…. or else…

I flee like…a fleeing thing now…WHOOSH!! 

___________________________________________________________________________

 It was late, perhaps 1:30-2 Am? It was a bit cloudy that night, the moon dimly shinning through a half visible window. A tall figure laid virtually lifeless, his head laying forehead-first on his drawing table, with his radiating (glowing wise) red hair shinning under his dimming lamp. 

   It had been almost forever since Jhonen had even drawn a panel on paper, with the Invader Zim series so popular in demand he never had the time to do what he wanted to do. And now, on a free night, he passed out on his work with only one picture of his favorite, and first creation, drawn. 

   A pencil drawing of Johnny, sitting at his desk (much like Jhonen at that time) writing in his Die-Ary. A few trees where drawn at Johnny's window as a background. Along with a painting hanging on his wall, of some weird creature with tentacles swerving about with heads and knives attached to them (the moose?). 

  "Unfortunately, this strip may never be finished…" where the last words Jhonen said before he instantly passed out.

_________________________________________________________________________

  Somewhere else, who knows where, another tall figure also sat at his desk, though different from our last persona. He was indeed tall, though gaunt and dark; a mysterious vibe came from him that could only be described as "eerie". He sat there, his "Die-Ary" opened wide on a blank page. He wanted to write something, but nothing came to mind.

   "These past few days have been rather odd", Johnny, or NNY as he would prefer, questioned, " A haven't gone out of this house, or even this floor for that matter…nothing has been happening….". Outside, the trees began to sway heavily against the newly falling rain. Crashes of thunder and blazing lightning surrounded Johnny's ears in their furious, natural anger. 

   NNY stared through the window, fascinated by natures own weapon as a blast of lightning cut through a near by tree and fell into the next-door neighbors house (not Squee's).

 __________________________________________________________________________________________

  Suddenly, and rapidly, a flash of bright yellow/golden light came flashing through the window of both worlds. Shattered glass struck the ground, along with charred wood-ashes. A short scream of pain, quick and suffice…then silence…

   Both figures lie on the ground almost simultaneously, then silence coated the scene. None moved, none breathed. Almost like death had come and gone.

_____________________________________________________________ 

     Only short minutes passed. Jhonen began to get up, his clothes lightly charred from the lightning. Though as he got up, a puzzled look came apon his face. "Where am I? And why am I wearing glasses?" He questioned himself while slowly setting the glasses on the table. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he looked up at the walls. A small mirror hung in front of him, showing his face…or rather…someone else's.

   "HOLY JESUS CHRIST!! THAT'S NOT ME!!" He screeched as he backed away from the mirror. The red hair, longer face, piercing…plus the fact he was a tad bit lighter in skin tone, where frightening him horribly. He backed up into a chair and turned around quickly. They're on the walls where drawings, sketches, even paintings of him, Squee, and even Devi. Everywhere else hung posters of certain movies he never even heard of. 

   Jhonen, or rather NNY, stared frightened at the one pencil sketch on the artist's table. "wh…whuh…does…wait…" He stuttered, "What if this is some dream? I dosed off suddenly, and now im dreaming!! Hahahahahahaaa!! I'll just wake myself up!"  He laughed. SLAP! SLAP SLAP SLAP!!! Nothing, he still remained in that room, and in that body. What was he going to do?! He couldn't figure this out. Suddenly, a ring was heard.

    "A…A phone call?" He stuttered. *CLICK! * "Hey, Jhonen!" A voice called through the phone. "Who are you?" NNY questioned. A brief silence broke out. "Umm…. its me…Roman? Have you been mixing Mt.Dew and cherry pop rocks again?" Roman asked. "……. Oh! Yeah yeah…sooo…wazzap?" NNY replied. "Yeeeaaah…Anywho, I just called to make sure we where still working on the new Zim 'sode." Said Roman. 

    "Zim 'sode?!? Is that a drug?!? WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!?", NNY thought. "uuuhhh…yeah…". "Great, see yah at Nick." Roman replied. "Wait.Umm…where do we work again?" NNY asked. Another brief silence. "Did you stare at the microwave again?!? It's in Orlando at…. Never mind, I don't trust you in this state…I'll just call Ricki and tell him to pick you up… *CLICK*

ALRIGHTY!! That was chapter one!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I shall upload chapter 2 some time soon…hopefully before my Christmas break. And yes…I can read your dogs mind…he wants a milkbone, do you have any? He wants some…. now…


	2. Second chapter...umm..really it is.

CHAPTAH TWO!! WHOOPIE DOOH!!! WINNIE DAH POOH!! SNAPPLE Roo? …Oh god what time is it? Anywho, here is a sleep depriven version of the second chapter…enjoy…. (God, I need caffeine!!)

______________

      Night and day flew by quickly. Johnny (his body) lay on the ground, sprawled out apon ashes and burnt wood. As the sun began to rise outside, so did he. Johnny brushed himself off lightly, then gazed in pure astonishment at his surroundings. "What the bloody Ream?!?" He shrieked. The animal plushies nailed to the walls, the dusty, broken boxes and doors, knives hung and stabbed into the walls, not to mention the smell! Twas a place he was foreign to indeed. 

         He scratched his head as his eyes wandered around the room. "Where the fook am I? And where are my gla..." He paused and glanced into a near-by shattered piece of glass on the floor. The dark, spiked hair, the circular face, not to mention the unnatural dark rings around his eyes. A thought came to mind, a distorted thought. "Could I be…no…that can be right…but…" Jhonen thought to himself.  "Good Morning Johnny boy." A cringing, whispery Tim Curry voice spoke from behind him (that's no guarantee, but, I think that's what he sounds like). He turned around suddenly to find himself face to…umm...face (?) with the little burger boy. 

       "Reverend Meat?" Jhonen questioned. The burger man's face turned more serious and disturbed. "Reverend? But…you never call me by my real name…" The burger boy stated. "Well, Im not Johnny, or NNY…" Jhonen replied. Meat's face frowned. "Are you heading toward the path of denial now? Tsk, Tsk, I thought this day would come…" Meat said sadly.  Jhonen's/Johnny's (Jhonen is in Johnny's body…you decide ok?) hand slapped his forehead. "No! I'm Johnny, but…grrrr…" He said furious. Suddenly, Meat's face turned into its evil, smiley self again…though for a different purpose. "Your not Johnny after all…I can sense it…" Meat said rubbing his little hands together.

    ______________

      The drive for Johnny was very frightful and disturbing. He really wanted to kill this "Ricki" person for all the weird questions he was asking him. Such as "Why is your shirt half fried?" and "What should we do for the new Zim "soid"?". There was that word again! Zim…what was that? A drug? Sounded like a drug…or a new kind of transformer thing…

     "Your awfully quiet Jhonen. You're usually begging to stop by a 24/7 so you can pester the clerk with a plastic rose till they give you a free Freezy." Ricki asked. "Jhonen? What kind of name was that?!?" Johnny thought to himself…wait…FREEZY?!? "I WANNA FREEZY!! FREEZYFREEZYFREEEZYYY!! GIMMIE ONE OR DIE!!" Johnny hopped up and down in his seat. Ricki looked at him normally, like his actions where nothing new. "Ok, I think there's one up here." He said turning the car toward a @Circle K. 

    Johnny slid out the window and virtually ran inside. He quickly glanced around till he found the Freezy machine. He gleefully ran up to the machine and glanced at the flavors. "Mt.Dew? Coke? Code Red?" He whispered to himself. Since the Code Red was RED he decided to must have been cherry. He grabbed a large Freezy and walked up to the register, where a gothy clerk with pink hair, and two nose rings stood. "iz dat it?" The clerk snorted. "Umm…yeah…why are you talking to me like that?" Johnny replied giving the clerk a small glare. "Like wha?" The clerk said while shoving the 5-dollar bill into the register. 

    "LIKE THAT!! You're talking to me like I'm some nail in your ass!!" Johnny virtually screeched, "You're just one of those ignorant pieces of shit who think their better aren't you?!?". The clerk just snorted and handed Johnny his change.  Furious at the clerks ignorance and lack of sharp weapons, Johnny grabbed a lighter from the counter, lit it, and threw it at the clerk.

    Johnny walked casually out of the @Circle K, slipping on his freezy, as cries of pain could be heard from inside. "Did you get what you wanted?" Ricki asked. "mmm…", Johnny said while listening to the screams, "yeah…yeah I did".

_____________________

   And so did I! ::sips on Code Red:: Oh god yeah…..goooood stuff. Anywho, hope you enjoyed that. Chaptah three is coming up soon…very soon indeed. 

   Anyone heard of a band named Oingo Boingo?!?


	3. CHAPTER 3!!! (the plot unfolds)

WHEEEEeeeee…o' screw it. _. Im not in the best 'o moods…its very stuffy and icky in my house and I have no dew. NO DEW DAMNIT!!! …Grrrr…(gnaws on chocolate bunny head). Anywho. 

I HAVE RETURNED!! HOOHA!! (if you missed me, say so in your review….CUZ I MISSED ALL OF YALL!! *Sniff*)

      Aaand in my great and cherished return, I BRING YOU THE THIRD CHAPTER!! (Loud cheers are hear and rock music is played)

I dun own Johnny, nor any other characters in dis story (Sept. crazy FanGirls and other crap.)

ONWARD TO DAH FIC!!! 

__________________________________

      After a few minutes, Johnny and Ricki had made it at last to the airport. This was frightening and new to Johnny, since he had never flown before. He stared out of the window while the Stuarts showed the passengers how to secure their seat belts and such. Johnny wasn't paying attention to anyone, not even the snoring guy behind him. "Hmm…I suppose this is the real world, the living, the reality…" He thought to himself and looked at his hands, "These hands drew me…these hands gave me pain and insanity…a fake reality to coat a piece of paper…"

     He stared outside his window at the clouds that passed by. Suddenly, a new thought came to his head, one more shocking that the last. "That's why I could kill and I never got caught!" He thought, "It wasn't real! But…If I kill someone here" He looked around at all the passengers, "I would get caught. I guess Im gonna hafta be more careful now that Im in reality…or this other reality."

    After a little more than 3 hours of sitting and thinking (which, in doubt, made him more confused.) They landed in Orlando, Florida and where taking a cab to Nick studios. The cabby was extremely obnoxious and rude, snorting and smoking on a cigarette with the windows rolled up. You can just imagine how incredibly HARD it was for Johnny not to kill him, not wanting this "Jhonen" person to wind up in some jail cell or probably dead (cuz den dat means no more JTHM!! *Screams*), because then…maybe he would die in the process. Unfortunate for NNY, the trip was an hour long. That's an hour trying to refrain from gutting the cabby with a plastic knife he got on the plane.

   Finally, he and Ricki made it to the studios. "Jhonen, did you bring the hooded jacket?" Ricki asked him. Johnny lifted an eyebrow at him, "what the hell are you talking about?" Ricki lowered his voice as he spoke, questioning Johnny with a weird look on his face, "Ever since Invader Zim came out, your fans have increased! Now some fans hang around here trying to meet you, you always bring your jacket so you can cover your head. Ricki said causiously, and then looked at him "you forgot it?" Ricki asked. 

(Note from author: there is no jacket **probably**, it's just an excuse to make Johnny think)

    Johnny wasn't paying attention to him; he was putting the pieces together in his mind. "Pictures of me on his walls… Invader Zim… fans…and now this studio? This guy MUST be an animator!" He thought slamming his fist into his other hand. Then he realized another vital clue…If he was needed to be here in person, it must mean he was the head of this "Invader Zim" cartoon, which means he controlled the character inter actions and designs and even more…

   This made him smile.

   _______________________

     Jhonen strolled up and down the dark passageway thinking, rubbing his chin as the burger lad finished talking and explaining. "So…what your saying is, "Jhonen began to ask while sitting in a chair, "Is that, this great Moose that I created, is somehow trying to get Johnny out of this world and into mine…so that, like a contagious disease, he can infect some other person and create some kind of chain of worlds for himself? Yeah, yah see…that would make perfect sense if only one slight question was answered: HUH?!?" 

   Reverend sighed and walked a bit closer to Jhonen. "Our worlds are not very far apart Mr. Vasquez, you see. You and Johnny are not very different people, though your reality's, actions, and major thoughts differ tremendously. Unfortunately this vice creates a sort of reality mirror for, like a mirror, things are the same only backwards. You depiction of reality, like most cartoonists have, is much the same as ours, but different. You have Dobermans in your world maiming people, while in ours their ill-tempered Chihuahuas. Coke© is Poop and School is Skool…and fiction is reality. The Moose, for some reason, found this out and for centuries (in our time) has been desperate to find out HOW this is so. The Moose then discovered, that if he could cross over through Johnny (you in the other world), and infect the minds of other humans. He could not only rule the real world, but infect the minds of other cartoonists and rule the other Mirror-like worlds!!" 

   Jhonen suddenly understood…he also understood one more vital detail! "We're making the final touches on a new Zim episode on Wed.!!" He exclaimed.

   The burger Boy grinned evilly and sneered. "Then you are too LATE!!!"

_________________________-

ooooo…SPOOKY!! Well, now dat Im back in dah game, Chapter 4 will come shortly! I PROMISE THIS TIME!! REALLY! I SWEAR!!!

By now, you've probably guessed that this will take waaaay more than 4 chapters to fini. But dats ok…right?

R&R and I will be your bestest friiieeend…


	4. CHAPTER 4! betrail

TRALALALALALAAA!! ITS HERE! I LIIIVE!! 

The 4th installment of this shitty story! YAY!

Enjoy and eat fruit cups. 

I do not own Jhonen or JTHM or Nickelodeon, but I do own a computer and that is how it began, pity for you all. 

_______________

            "Dear GOD! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF ILLUSORY SHIT!!!" Jhonen screamed. The burger boy giggled viciously at him in pure content, unfortunately this giggle and sneer turned into a choked gurgle 5 seconds later as Jhonen unmercifully began to strangle the reverend with his own bare hands.

            "YOU LITTLE FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I CREATED YOU AS A VOICE OF REASON AND FEELING AND YOU BECOME A LITTLE PSYCHO BURGER FUCK!? WHY DAMNIT!?!" Jhonen shrieked unruly, shaking the meat man rapidly and ferociously, grasping its tiny throat tighter and tighter. 

            The burger boy gasped and gurgled under the pressure being emitted to his plastic lungs. Flailing his arms about like a captured bird, reverend meat freed himself from the throttling clutches of Mr. Vasquez and began to catch his breath.

 "You pathetic organism…what you draw and write give us no boundaries as to what goes on when your not looking," Reverend began, "We, and by that I mean The Voices, need not to obey anyone but our master The Moose! You animators and writers create us in physical form, but who gives us life is The Moose!! Who would you obey, your birth giver or your God? This is why I choose to side with him and the new order, which you shall witness during the grand return of Invader Zim! VIVA LA MOOSE!!"

And with that all said, Jhonen grabbed the meat man, tossed him into Mr. Vasquez's jacket, and bashed the rolled up jacket into the coffee table. "I never liked that character much anyways." Jhonen sighed, "But now what? There's nothing I can do over here on the other side except wait for that goddamn cartoon to come on and perhaps raid the fridge. I think I'll do that second one for now."

And as Jhonen walked away, into the peculiarity and treacherous place that is Nny's kitchen, the jacket began to quiver and become mobile. "D…d…damn Vasquez…S…soon you'll…se…see the moo...ses true powerrrr…ugh…I no feel good…"

            Johnny was flooded by the lights and sounds of the Nickelodeon Cartoon Studio; every person looked at him oddly, but he was kind of use to that sort of thing, he just wondered why they where all staring at him as this other person. Was this Jhonen looked down on just as he was? Even though he had this high authority over other artists? Johnny began to question things more and more, which made him more and more paranoid and edgy…which was a BAD thing.

            "Jhonen, you ok? You're looking a little…pale." Ricki asked in a concerned tone. Johnny looked at his new comrade with a puzzled expression, even though Johnny was starting to feel a bit…queasy. "Huh? No…no I feel good." Johnny replied. Ricki cocked an eyebrow at Johnny, "You've been acting weirder lately Jhonen, not that I haven't expected it, but you just don't seem like yourself since the freezy pit-stop…its like your not..."

            Luckily Ricki was cut short thanks to Roman. "Hey Jhonen! We're about to start a little conference in the storyboard room, we need you to come in and give us your input on the plot for the return of Invader Zim episode! Come on, we need to hurry, their not giving us much time to do this!"

            "Uhmm…ok." Johnny gulped. This was getting more and more out of control for Nny; already the little creepy guy was starting to catch onto whom he really was. And what if more people discover who he actually was? What would happen? And what if he just couldn't take it anymore and started lashing out on everyone in the entire building? This time he could get caught…he would get caught.

            What would happen to him?

____________

Ok, there's the long awaited 4th chapter. Not so good as the others, but I had to kind of force this one out of me brain jello. It's not very long, I know, this is because I couldn't think of anything and I HAD TO MAKE THE E-MAILS STOP!!!

But that's ok; cuz now that I'm back, and its summer, the 5th one shall come and it shall be pretty. Pretty like the insides of a bug. Ooooooooo…


	5. Chapter 5 and so it begins

HEEEEEEERE WE GO! CHAPTER 5!! See? I am working on it! WHOOSH! This one should be better than the last one; at least that's what I think.

            ENJOY!

Also, I do not own JTHM, Jhonen, Roman, or Ricki. They belong to themselves. But I did create the bald man, the bald man is mine, he is my creation. MY MONSTAAARRR!! MUAHAHAHAAHAAA!! *Cough *

_________________

            Jhonen scrounged through the cluttered and nasty kitchen, desperately trying to find something that wouldn't make his insides scream and flee from their fleshy vessel. Such brand names as "Pooh-Poofs", "Cheese Nubs", and "Grandma's old fashion hash brownies" (We supply the love, you supply the HASH!) didn't really strike him as appetizing. But he finally found something that looked like the remains of a bag of Doritos and a cup of cherry DOOM freezy.

            "Well, this isn't so bad, I mean, I have food…and the atmosphere has a certain Jason Voorhees charm." Jhonen thought to himself as he bent down and picked up a spatula that had, what looked like, bloody teeth embedded into the handle. But, he was right, the kitchen was completely gray, splattered with what he understood wasn't just ketchup. The refrigerator was neat, but not clean. The floor was clean, but the floorboards creaked and moaned and he swore he saw a cockroach on top of the table, just staring at him.

            "Hey, Mr. Samsa!" Jhonen called to the cockroach, which just merely sat and twitched its antennae, "Hmm…maybe he is just an ordinary cockroach…" Jhonen shrugged and walked out of the kitchen to observe the other macabre wonders of this dungeon-like house.

                                                           …

            The human was leaving the kitchen-area, good, now was time to report to master. The small shimmering brown cockroach crawled off the table, down one of the legs, and into a small crack behind the refrigerator. The little vermin made his way through the rusted pipes and disturbed framework of the house, crawling deeper and deeper into the chasms of the house itself. 

            Mr. Samsa finally compressed his body through a thin crack in the floorboards of the bottom room, the "room of blood". His Antennae twitched and wriggled and he scuttled across the room, over to the wall itself. Then he waited.

            The walls of the room began to ripple and contort themselves, like waves thrashing in a heavy storm. Moans echoed from the walls and floorboards, horrible moaning that was deep and ghoul-like. Gaping cracks began to open on the walls, serrated pieces of wood, paint, and blood sprung from the long gaping crevice that formed on the wall of blood, and two smaller ones opened on the ones beside it, displaying golden moon spheres hovering against the empty darkness that displayed behind it.

            The room had become a face.

The gaping "mouth" began to drip with blood, like saliva, in anticipation for its spy's report. In his small, but raspy voice, Mr. Samsa began to speak.

            "The human has become aware of the plan master, and has already rid of Meat. What should we do to the human master?" Mr. Samsa's tiny voice filled with a need for bloodshed. The mouth, wheezing with breath and still dripping with blood, opened wide in response.

            "_Bring Jhonen…to me…_" The mouth wheezed in a deep, inhuman voice. Mr. Samsa, obedient to his master's wishes, scuttled back through the floorboards cracks in search of his masters desired guest.

__________________

            Johnny didn't know what he was supposed to do at this moment. People where everywhere, so many people. They where all sitting down around a large black table, all of them talking, waving around papers displaying sketches or scripts, each one of them looked either very eager, or very bored and annoyed. For one of the first times in his life, Johnny didn't feel angry, scared, annoyed or frustrated. He felt nervous.

            "Jhonen!" Johnny turned to where the voice had come from and saw that man with the black hair and collection of tattoos all along his arms and neck, "Jhonen, common man, over here!" The man, whom Johnny could barely remember as being dubbed Roman, was gesturing to a seat at the very front of the table. Johnny did not want to be in this room right now.

            At that moment, a tall, bald man in a nicely pressed suit and tie with polished leather shoes came walking in. He looked very serious, and completely…boring. 

            "Who is that guy?" Johnny whispered to Roman. Roman turned his head around toward Johnny, a confused and awkward expression on his face, complete with a cocked eyebrow. 

            "Uhmm…Jhonen…that's the executive of Nickelodeon, man, you feeling alright?" Johnny stared at the bald formally dressed man. He looked more like someone who would sell you a coffin, let alone manage a cartoon show.

            "All right," the executive began, setting himself down on one of the black chairs near the end of the table, tenting his fingers near his face, "Everyone, what's going to happen here?" 

              Papers where sent flying everywhere, ideas floated here and there while someone kept screaming out "THERE SHOULD BE A GOAT!!" No one agreed on anything, except the goat idea. Roman started pitching his idea about an Invader Zim Fairy Tale skit, where they where sucked into a dimension of mother goose. Ricki started rambling about Dib disguising himself as Gir, and Johnny just sat there, making a castle out of sharpened pencils.

            The executive cocked his head, his fingers still tented. 

            "Mr. Vasquez!" the executive shouted, and Nny's castle crumbled at his jumping hands. Johnny looked up, a blank and surprised expression plastered across his face, "You have yet to delight us with your bounty of ideas Mr. Vasquez, usually you don't shut-up." The executive smirked slyly, a smirk that made Johnny want to grab one of the pencils and jab it straight into the executives eye. But he resisted.

            "Well, has the well finally run dry Mr. Vasquez? Have you finally lost your…talent?" The executive hissed dryly. Johnny's rage had tipped the scale at that last comment. Johnny stood upright, slamming his hands on the table fiercely. 

            "I HAVE IDEAS! I HAVE PLENTY OF IDEAS! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?! FINE!" Johnny snatched a piece of paper from the center of the table and began scribbling and meshing together characters and plots, calling out a line here and there, handing a sketch to Roman to pass down. They where pouring out of him, uncontrollably, uncertainly. Johnny loved this; he was getting ideas from nowhere! Like, someone else was giving them to him. 

            Johnny didn't know how right he was.

______

OOO!! SPOOKY yes? Hehe, review please, and I shall send more lovely things to you. Like…uhmm. CAKE! With the good icing! WHEE! 


	6. Chapter 6 meet the moose

YAYAYAYA!! This story is slooooowly coming to an end! Again, I do not own JTHM, Squee, Invader Zim, etc., they are © to Jhonen Vasquez, a truly talented man and part-time lion tamer (heh, I kid), I do own this story, so if you take, I kill. (Though doing some artwork based off the fic would make me feel all squishy inside, SQUEE! XP )

Anyhow….ONWARD!

………………………………………………………….

Indulging himself in sugar-filled and grossly health hazardous snacks, Jhonen slumped into the overly stuffed and poorly cared for gray couch and began to gaze, mesmerized more like, into Johnny's TV. Most of the channels were distorted channel 'fuzz', while the others showed mindless TV programs that probably killed more brain cells by just watching them then smoking a bowl of Mary Jane. Finally, fed up with the lack of anything remotely entertaining on the rabbit ears, he gave up and decided to continue venturing throughout the house of horrors that was Johnny's abode.

As Jhonen made his way through the 3rd level (3-6 inch knives, annoying sales clerks and sporting goods), he began to hear a tiny voice calling his name.

_"Jhonen…Jhonen…come to me…come to me please…help me…please…"_ the voice continued to call, desperation echoing in its frail tone. Perhaps it was a victim of Johnny's calling for help…but then again, how could it know his name? Maybe it was one of the D-boys…but they were both dead, long dead. Nail bunny? Perhaps it was he, but what if he turned out to be like Rev. Meat; a foe donning the guise of friendship?

The voice grew more desperate, almost painful; finally, his humanity got the better of him, and he ran toward the resounding echo of the voice.

"Don't worry! Im coming! Just hold on ok? Just hold on!" Jhonen ran down the crooked and spiraling staircases of the house, gripping onto crevasses in the walls to steady him self and almost tripping over unearthed floorboards and scattered objects. As he continued to climb further and further down into the 'hell' of the house, he noticed the temperature falling greatly. By the 12th floor, he was able to see his own breath before his very eyes. The voice was still getting greater and more painful to the ears. Who was this poor soul beckoning him?

Finally, Jhonen arrived were the voice was its greatest. Peeking into the room, he began to scan his surroundings. Next to the entrance of the staircase, was a long, fairly rusted pipe screwed onto the wall; hand-cuffs and electrical cords hung limply from the pipe like dead vines stuck to a tree branch. The walls of the room were, by far, the most hideous; cracks and bald patches of revealed frame-work resembled that of a rotting corpse, blood was splattered on almost every inch of the perimeter, especially one wall….one…very familiar wall.

"Oh…my…God…" Jhonen looked at the wall, his face reflecting that of pure horror. His eyes darted to the paint can below the wall, the paintbrush that sat along the rim of the can was still dripping with the red substance that he was sure was not paint. "Oh God…I can't be here…oh fuck…" Jhonen turned quickly to run back up the stairs, to run away from the dangers he had created in this room. What he couldn't run away from was the inevitable.

The entrance to the staircase webbed together, fine red threads stretched out from the door frame and engulfed the exit like a fisherman's net. Jhonen ran to the exit and sent a fist flying into the red web, but upon contact his fist began to burn ferociously, causing him to pull back in pain.

"_Mr. Vasquez…I've been expecting you…"_ Jhonen slowly turned around. What he saw, would haunt his dreams and waking hours for the rest of his human life. The wall had indeed morphed itself back into a face; its dripping, serrated mouth pulled up into a Cheshire grin, its moon-like eyes hovering in mid-air, but it was stronger than before. It was growing more aware, more sure, more dangerous by the moment. Jhonen knew this, he did not know why or how, but he knew.

_"I'm so glad…you and I could talk Jhonen…you don't know what it means to a child…to finally come face to face…with its father…"_ The moose's voice was deep and distorted, as though 20 people or more were talking in sync, and unfortunate for Jhonen, every time the mouth opened to speak he was sprayed by a mist of the blood/saliva that was always flowing and dripping from the mouth of the moose.

"Wha…what are you going to do to me?" Jhonen stayed as composed as possible, trying desperately not to give into his fear and panic (though it was near impossible…I mean, cammon, it's a fricken talking wall!!).

"_I merely wish to talk Jhonen…I wouldn't dream of killing you…not while Johnny is so very close to releasing the gate to the other mirrors…its just as you wrote it Jhonen…'I imagined behind the mirror, there was a world…far greater than this one…' Ironic, is it not?" _The mouth curved into a fiendish grin, showing Jhonen all of its gloriously bloody wonder. _"Oh…how rude of me…please Jhonen, have a seat would you?"_

Suddenly the floor began to vibrate and swirl itself like a whirlpool. Jhonen could feel the wooden-whirlpool sucking him in, stronger, stronger still. Suddenly, it grew to the point to where Jhonen was sucked in headfirst, and plummeted further and further into the abyss of the house; the lowest level imaginable.

……………………………..

The production was going extravagantly well! Ideas and suggestions were manifesting themselves into images and scripts at an alarmingly fast rate. People were running on pure ambition, some had refused to eat or sleep until the project was complete, which resulted in a few alarming incidents involving animators collapsing at their desks from sleep deprivation or malnutrition. But it was near completion! That was the only thing that mattered to Johnny; the absolute only thing!

Johnny was entertaining himself rather well with the new found inspiration that had birthed itself in his mind, he was finally beginning to feel like a part of society, and not the rejected downcast kind either. People, whom he had never actually associated with, were walking right up to him and complimenting him on his brilliance! Everyday was like Christmas in this atmosphere of collective minds and artistry. Never had Johnny felt so useful, and in a positive way.

"I'm quite impressed with how your running this show, Mr. Vasquez" Johnny heard from behind him, as he worked on the scene were Zim had unleashed an entire squadron of robot weasels on Dib. He turned around quickly to see the executive peering over his shoulder; the smell of his pomade clogging his lungs.

"So, when can we expect the final piece to be finished Mr. Vasquez?" The executive purred in his deep rich voice. Johnny began to clear his throat, for some reason this guy unnerved him in a very familiar way.

"Uhmm…well, with the continuation of people randomly falling in the aisles or vomiting on their work desks from eating too much McDonalds, I foresee It being done…..not….very soon…but we're near completion of the first part of the episode!" Johnny grinned a weak and tired smile (he too was running down) at his sharply dress associate.

The executive narrowed his eyes onto Johnny's work, "Well, keep up the pace Mr. Vasquez, after all…there are many young, fresh and anxious minds out there waiting for this…wouldn't want to keep them waiting…" And with that, the executive turned and left to his office. A few minutes later, Roman Dirge walked up to Johnny, a folder in one hand, filled with the newly printed scripts.

"Man…that guy seriously spooks me." Roman commented to Jhonen-guised-Johnny. Johnny glanced back at the Exec.'s office; just what was that guy doing in there for hours at a time?

…………….

Light breeched through the darkness behind Jhonen's eyes. He had been unconscious for, what felt like, hours…sitting in the absolute silence of the final level of Johnny's twisted abode. The room was freezing, like a meat locker. He looked around for anything; a corpse, a blade, a bathroom (he reaaaally had to pee). But all he could find were mirrors. Hundreds and hundreds of mirrors, some on the walls, others free standing, some beneath his feet or above his head.

"What…is this place?" Jhonen walked around the room, trying to find a staircase or perhaps a latter to which he could use to escape this segment of the "fun house". Moments later, Jhonen felt the mirror beneath him vibrate. Quickly jumping back (pure reflex of course), Jhonen fixated his eyes onto mirror as the glass slowly began to break away, but managed to keep its form as the broken pieces began to melt away and twist itself into a whirlpool, much like the one that Jhonen was sucked into. As the whirlpool swirled, a tall figure began to slowly rise out of the liquid glass, encased in the liquid like a crystal cocoon.

When the figure was completely revealed, the cocoon around it slid off it like a silk shroud and fell back into the glass and took its natural form. The figure looked rather human, a male, tall, thin, clad in a pressed suit and slick backed hair. But when the figure opened its eyes, Jhonen knew it was no ordinary man.

"Aaaah…those trips always make me feel so…revived" The figure spoke in a refined voice, "Oh do give me a moment while I slip into something more comfortable, would you?" The man gestured to Jhonen politely. Suddenly, fire spewed from the earth around the man, engulfing him in wild flames and the stench of brimstone.

When the fire settled, the man was no longer there, but in his place was a 9 foot, haunting, and demonic skeleton-like creature, with ram horns protruding from his head, and a long black cloak draping over it, like a bats wings over its own body. Jhonen turned his shock and fear into acknowledgement and austerity.

"So…Senior Diablo…you work for the moose too I presume?" Jhonen said to Senior with a cocked eyebrow. The devil man turned towards Jhonen, his fiery red eyes glowing in the dim light of the mirror room.

"But of course Mr. Vasquez…this shouldn't come as some sort of shock to you I hope. Now, please don't take this the wrong way Mr. Vasquez, but I'm here for business and business alone."

"I never thought you as a casual character Mr. Devil…so what…are you going to kill me? Strike me down with hell fire and whatnot?"

Senior Diablo simply chuckled in his cold, deep voice, "Oh no no no Mr. Vasquez! That would be uncalled for, at the moment, but unfortunately, you see…I have been ordered here by The Moose to, for lack of a cleverer phrase, "Take you out".

"Take me out!?" Jhonen choked to the devil, expecting this turn-out but hoping for a friendlier outcome.

"Why of course! Can't have you or Mr. Nny getting in our way, trying to play 'hero' or any of that other nonsense you humans try to do out of defense for your territory…once the cartoon is complete and broadcasted, infecting the many minds of the globe and such, My duty is to eradicate you, there fore destroying Johnny in the next dimension through your mirrored-link. All in all, it's quite fascinating if you really think out about it, ISNT IT?"

Senior Diablo raised his hand slowly into the air, and suddenly Jhonen felt a cushy surface rise quickly beneath his rear. Senior Diablo came and perched himself on the earth-born couch and pulled from the air a remote controller, which he used on one of the mirrors, causing it to act like a television set. The screen began to show the Nickelodeon studios, the artists, the production, and then panned to Johnny (in Jhonen's body) working diligently with Roman.

"Now, Mr. Vasquez," Senior turned to Jhonen, and growled in his haunting voice, "What would you care for a last meal?"

………………………………….

WHEEEE!! And stuff. Review please! It makes me feel all giddy and stuff…


End file.
